Apathetic Way 2 Be
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: When you're terrified of men, the most you can hope for is a dose of apathy.
1. Yeah, I'm Not Angry

**Apathetic Way 2 Be **

**By Nina Rippner **

**"Yeah I'm not angry…" **

xXx

George King looked down at his latest victim. She had been his girlfriend for three years before he found out about her **husband**, after that, all he could think of was causing her demise. His clear blue eyes shined as he recalled the way his knife had cut through her flesh, he threw his head back as he inhaled the scent of her blood that filled the air. George smiled looked back down at the stained carpet; he had been meaning to replace it with hard wood floors for a while now, this just gave him new motivation. As his eyes lifted from the woman's body on the floor to roam the room; a deep chuckle rose from his throat and echoed through the cabin.

He was going to have someone new, she was going to be gorgeous and fun loving and she would behave. Especially after he showed her, the video tape of what he did to the whore lying dead in front of him.

xXx

The sound of a ballpoint pen being pushed repeatedly filled the air as Lisa Reisert held the phone to her ear; she was sitting in the airport. Her face, and voice, said something between professionally composed and screw you.

"Yep. Yes that's all set to go," she said as she dotted down notes in her day planner that was falling apart as she did so.

"And Ed Browning, all his-,"

"His massages, his tee times, his back waxing with Suzie, they have all be confirmed, reconfirmed and double checked a thousand times over." She said cutting of her boss Charlie,

"Don't give me attitude, Lisa, I'm in no mood!" He snapped.

"But I'm not giving you any-,"

"There are plenty of people waiting in the wings, you get me, Reisert?" Lisa took a deep breath.

"I get you," she took another deep breath, if it needs more smoothing over, tell Mr. Browning that the hotel will comp him for tonight and tomorrow."

xXx

Lisa heard one of the airport personnel yelling something about Jacksonville; she paid no attention to it because she was not flying out there. She slides her duffle bag with her foot and it accidentally bumps into the leg of the woman in front of her.

"Whoops, sorry," she blushed slightly.

"That's okay, sweetheart, can you believe this?"

"No, I can't, but I've just now realized that there is nothing we can do about it," both of them smiled.

"Well, I'm proud, I'm twice your age and I still haven't figured that out," she laughed.

"Once again, anyone who was scheduled on the flight to Jacksonville, if you want to get out of Dallas tonight, please come to front of the line at this time." The two women looked up at the airport worker.

"This is absurd, you're letting them go but we've been standing here for over an hour, how does that work?" Lisa turned to the man behind her who is talking; his reddish brown hair fell into his crystal blue eyes as he spoke.

"Sir, you're not going to miss your flight, but if we don't rebook them, they will."

"So it doesn't matter that you've cancelled my first flight and rerouted me twice?" the mans eyes seemed to turn to ice as he grew more angry.

"Please, sir, she's doing the **best **she can do." Lisa said turning to him,

"I don't think I was talking to you, sweet heart,"

"You'd think he'd be happy just to be allowed in this place," she turned away from him. She turned away, in fact, just a second to late to see the fire flash through his eyes.

"Next in line," the woman in front of her walked forward, but she forgot to grab her umbrella.

"Oh, you forgot this," Lisa quickly picked it up and ran to the women.

xXx

**I'm not sure if I want to leave this as is, if I do make it a multi chapter, it will take a while for me to update. But I'll lots of reviews if you want me to continue.**

**With All Due Respect  
$Nina Rippner$**


	2. And No, I'm Not Upset

**Apathetic Way 2 Be **

**"…And no I'm not upset…" **

Lisa smiled as she stepped back to her place in line, a smirk spread across Jackson's face as he reached up and taped her on the shoulder. She jumped and gasped before turning to face him, by the look that spread across her face, he could tell that she was uncomfortable with how close he was standing, but made no move to step back.

"Hi there, I just wanted to thank you," her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry, thank me?" her voice was small and Jackson fought the urge to grin.

"For pointing out to everyone around you as to how much of an ass I was making of myself," her eyes widened,

"Look, I didn't mean to-,"

"I know," he cut her off and quickly glanced away from her eyes. "But now that you do know _I did _over hear, you can stop blushing and relish in the fact that I got the message."

"Okay," she looked down uncomfortably.

"I've had a pretty rough day, but that's no excuse to take it out on strangers, right?"

"Strangers who have probably had just as rough a day as the rest of us,"

Jackson smiled, "Point taken."

"Good," she forced a polite smile and turned around to face that counters.

"Next in line!" the ticket agent shouted, Lisa bent down to pick up her duffle bag, but soon found that it was not there. She turned around to see if maybe it had slid backwards, but instead find Jackson standing even closer; he was holding out her duffle bag to her.

"Uh, thanks," she said confused as she reached out and took the strap of the duffle bag,

"Sure." He said, but he did not let go of the bag, "Just make sure that next time you have something to say to someone, try saying it directly _**to **_them." She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it; he let go of the bag and she quickly turned and headed for the counter. Jackson watched her back as she walked, resisting the urge to 'Elevator Eyes' her. She looked back at him and he gave her a smug little wave.

**xXx **

_Ladies and gentlemen, we know it's been a long night, so if you'll please stow your belongings and take your seats as quickly as possible, we'll be on our way, thank you. _

Lisa's eyes roamed the plane before coming to rest on the seat beside her; so far, it had remained empty. Swiveling in her seat, she stretched her legs out to test the length of the two seats together. Glancing around again, she caught sight of the man from the line making his way down the aisle, "Oh shit," she mumbled to herself, "I don't believe this," he made his way closer and she began to feel claustrophobic. "Not here, please not here," she begged through unmoving lips. He stopped in front of her seat and eyed her for a moment before looking down at his ticket quickly and then looking up, eyeing her again.

"It would appear as the Gods of the odds keep insisting on yanking our chains," he said sliding his laptop bag from his shoulder and placing it at his feet as he sat down.

"Or the fates," she said with fake politeness,

"Wouldn't they be the same?" he asked buckling his seat belt.

She opened her mouth as if sure of the answer, but then quickly shut it as if suddenly having to think of it, "I'm not sure." She still did not look at him,

"Come to think of it, I don't know either," she forced another polite smile and took her cell phone out of her purse, "You know, you're actually not supposed to use that right now." Lisa looked at him for a moment while she listened to the phone ringing, she opened her mouth to reply, but quickly turned away to leave a message.

"Hey, mom, it's Lisa, I was just calling to let you know that my planes just now taking off, and to tell you that I had a really good time despite the reason I came to visit. Tell dad I said hi next time you see him, and let Rob know I am going to be calling him when I land. Love ya, bye," she slowly hung up the phone and slid it into her purse, all the while avoiding her seatmates gaze.

**xXx **

Jackson watched with curiosity as she looked around for an empty seat, he felt a thrill run through him, "Full flight, you're stuck with me."

"No, that's not what I was doing," _How dare you lie to me, bitch! _

"Tell me you weren't just now looking for an empty seat," he said harshly making her jump when she saw the fire in his eyes. The cabin lurched as they pulled away from the gate,

"I," she hesitated, "I guess I was." He smiled,

"See, it wasn't so hard," her brows furrowed in confusion,

"Saying something… directly… to the person…?" _No, but good guess, Lisa. _

"Well, no, I was talking about being honest, but I'm glad that what I said made an impact." Lisa looked away and shook her head, _Not impressed? _

"I'll work on my honesty if you work on your airport rage," she said almost smugly.

"Oh, but you don't know how justified that was in there," she glared at him and Jackson couldn't help but crack a smile at her, "Okay, I guess I can work on it."

_"Folks, from the front office, we would like to welcome you aboard." _

"Well, it's certainly a pleasure to finally be aboard, sir," he said as he reached for his laptop bag at his feet; He caught Lisa's skeptical look out of the corner his eye and he turned to her, "I mean that from the bottom of my heart." She shook her head again,

_"We're number one for departure, flight attendants secure the cabin for take off." _

_**"Ladies and Gentle men, at this time we will be turning the cabin lights off, reading lights can be activated on your armrest Flight time is two hours and ten minutes." **_

Taking a deep breath, Lisa reached down and picked up the pillow that had slid from the seat; her hand accidentally brushed against Jackson's leg and he glanced at her, "Sorry." She said blushing as she propped the pillow up next to the window.

"Oh, no, you're a sleeper," _damn it! _

"Not usually, I just have a throbbing head ache that a couple of glasses of cheap wine aren't helping," she said with a small laugh.

"And who was that elderly gentleman that you were drinking the cheap wine with?" the lights suddenly turned off and Jackson calmly reached over and turned on his reading light. The light turned on just in time for him to see a flash of fear run through eyes.

"I'm sorry, were you-,"

"At that Applebee's?" he finished for her, he glanced down at the laptop in his lap and then looked back up at Lisa, "End of the bar, I'm certain I was in your line of sight."

"I didn't see you though," she said nervously.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I know I glanced in that direction at least once."

"Actually, it was about five times, for a second I had thought about sending over my number and having you call me," he laughed.

"I wouldn't have called,"

"And what makes you so sure about that?" he asked as he leaned closer.

"I'm not interested," she said scrunching her nose and looking away.

_"We'll see about that." _

"Excuse me?" she turned to him with raised eyebrows just as he realized he had said his thoughts aloud; no emotion was evident on his face though as he looked at her blankly, "D-Did you say something?"

He shook his head, "No, I was just contemplating about the elderly man that you were drinking with, I was pretty concerned."

"Let's just say it wasn't the most relaxing conversation in the world." She said looking down at her lap.

"Boyfriend?"

"Dad," she shook her head.

"Say no more," he put his hands up as one might do while surrendering, "I knew I should've sent over a beer."

"It wouldn't have done you any good; I hate beer with a passion." He looked at her shocked,

"Pardon me?"

"I know-," she was smiling,

"So you actually experienced college?"

"All six years of it," he quirked an eyebrow at her, while giving a small grunt of confusion, "I got my masters."

"And I don't doubt it, what in?" he flashed a charming smile.

"Philosophy and European history,"

"And how does that apply to the real world?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out."

"More honesty, I like," he said leaning in; she gave a weak smile.

_"We've been cleared for take off, please enjoy your flight." _

Lisa head turned and looked out the window, Jackson glanced up at the roof of the plane as it got up to speed, "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can." Lisa shot him yet another smile and then glanced back out the window, he looked down at her hand that was clutching the armrest and then looked down at her legs that were trembling as the plane began to tilt.

"Are you alright?" he asked genuinely growing concerned.

"I'll never get used to this part," she said shaking her head.

"Ever?"

"No," she let out another shaky breath.

"So when he's not engaging in stressful conversations, how is dad?" Jackson asked as the cabin leveled with a few creaks.

"He's good I guess," she threw him a look; but he did not catch it.

"You guess? You two not close?"

"We're as close as we can be, you can't help but grow apart when you live so far away," she said still clutching the armrest.

"But… Love is not the issue?"

"No, I love him very much,"

"That's a relief," he breathed a loud breath, "What about mom?" he asked giving her a skeptical look.

"She still lives in Dallas," Lisa looked down at the armrest she was holding.

"Are they not together?"

"No, they divorced three years ago."

"Is that why you left Texas?" he tapped his forefinger on the laptop.

"No," she shook her head, "I left because I got married."

"And how is that treating you so far?"

"It's not, not anymore," Lisa, said slowly loosening her grip on the armrest.

"I'll shut up now," Jackson, said looking away and tapping on his laptop again.

"It's okay, thanks for distracting me."

"My Pleasure," he smiled, _You have no idea, Leese. _

**xXx**

**Well, I hope you guys like it so far, Pay attention to the title of the chapters, they are the lyrics to a song, if you hadn' guessed that already. Please Review Persons!**

**With All Due Respect  
$Nina Rippner$**


	3. It's Taken Me a While

**Apathetic Way 2 Be **

_**"…It's taken me a while…" **_

Jackson smiled at the woman sitting next to him as she fluffed a pillow and prepared to sleep. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, seemingly relaxing for the first time since he had seen her EVER.

'LADIES AND GENTLMEN, THE CAPTIAN HAS TURNED OFF THE FASTEN SEAT BELT SIGN, YOU ARE NOW FREE TO MOVE ABOUT THE CABIN.'

Lisa jumped at the sound of the loud speaker and franticly looked around. Jackson suppressed a grin.

"You're still alive," he rested his head on the headrest behind him and watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Couldn't they have made that a little more, I don't know? Quiet?"

"How very Zen of you." This gained a smile from her before she turned and adjusted her pillow again, Jackson lifted his head and watched her intently. She stopped, perhaps sensing someone's eyes on her. Lisa turned to him and he intensified his gaze. "So, overall, you would say that your dad is a decent guy?"

She cocked her head and thought as if trying to find a reason for the question, "I wouldn't trade him."

"What makes him so special?"

She began fidgeting her seat, "Umm… a lot of things."

"Name one big one," he emphasized the word big by making his eyes wide.

"Well, he always made time to listen…"

"Even during those awful years of teen-aged rebellion?" he smiled.

"Especially during those,"

Jackson nodded and glanced at the back of the seat in front of him; he bit his bottom lip for a moment and then looked back at Lisa who was watching him with question in her eyes.

"I never knew my father, that's why I'm so curious."

Lisa glanced around yet again, obviously uncomfortable, but Jackson was not about to acknowledge that yet, it was too early in the game. "Do you need another pillow?"

"No," she shook her head, "I need to get out, do you mind?"

"Not at all, best to go now, probably gonna get bumpy," he slid out of the seat and stood. "Middle one's taken," he watched Lisa make sure he was right before she turned and walked to the other lavatory.

**xXx **

Lisa looked herself up and down in the mirror before she splashed the cold water on her face trying to wake up. She stared in her face for a long moment before she felt a jolt of turbulence. Lisa laughed for a moment _Does he know everything? _

Lisa slid from the lavatory and continued towards her seat. "I hate this," she mumbled to herself as she slid into her seat and buckled her belt.

"I told you so," she jumped and turned her head just in time to watch her seatmate slide into his seat.

**xXx **

Jackson smiled as he realized he had frightened her.

"I know, I hate it."

"Sleep?" he asked curiously.

"Defiantly not now," Lisa shook her head.

Jackson's smile widened and he reached down, picking up his laptop bag from the floor. He continued to set up his laptop when he suddenly realized something. Lisa was still watching him; he turned to her for a moment.

"Sorry," she looked away, "Just zoning."

Jackson nodded and turned his attention back to the laptop in from of him. "Trying to stay awake?" he asked. She nodded, but didn't look back at him. "I've got something for that."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think I can carry on a coherent conversation if I tried-,"

"Oh, this doesn't involve talk," he bit his bottom lip while he punched a few keys and turned to computer to face her. A smile spread across his lips as he turned the screen to face Lisa, her face flooded with relief when the Pac Man Slogan lit up the screen. "Wanna play?" he asked.

"No Thanks,"

"Donkey Kong? I've got all the classics," Jackson offered, trying to arouse her interest.

"No," she looked away for a moment and then looked back at him, "Do you have Q-Bert?"

"I might," he returned to computer to his lap, then with a smirk decided to pull a move that he knew would freak her out. "One minute, Lisa, while I do a power search for Q-Bert."

Her whole body froze and she watched him, "Did I tell you my name?"

"No. You identified yourself as Lisa in your message to your mother. 'You had a great time despite why you came home in the first place,'" he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye; Jackson nearly cursed himself, he hadn't meant to freak her out so bad, "I'm pretty perceptive, remember?"

"My Grandmother died."

"That's a shame," he clicked his tongue, "How old was she?"

"Eighty-five," she cocked her head to the left, "You are VERY curious."

"Only when I sit next to you," Lisa smiled, and that's when Jackson saw it, she was beginning to get attracted to him. He chanced leaning closer to her, "You have an open invitation to be equally so. That is, if you're feeling coherent enough."

Lisa seemed to consider this for a moment before she answered, "Well… let's start with your name."

" Jackson,"

"Jack for short?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Why, 'No'?" she asked cocking her head.

"Last name's Rippner," he waited for a reaction.

"Jackson Rippner," her eyes wondered off as she thought, "Jack Rippner, Jack the-Oh." Her eyes slowly moved back to him and he nodded,

"There ya go."

"Hey, you're not alone, name can really cause problems, especially when you're young,"

"You have personal experience with such trauma?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No, but my brother does,"

"What's his name?"

"Rob,"

Jackson considered this for a moment, "Sounds common to me."

"No," she shook her head, "His middle name is the problem."

"Which is what?"

"Starts with an 'E',"

Jackson grinned and decided to play along, "Eduardo?"

"Think glue," Jackson cocked his head to the left and set her with a blank look. "Think Fudd,"

"Elmer?"

"Yep," she gave a small laugh.

"That's awful," Jackson feigned sympathy.

"It's an old family name," Lisa made a large gesture with her hand and nodded.

"That's no excuse,"

"I know. I think it's a prime example of how unoriginal my parents are."

"And unrelenting in this insistence to carry it on,"

"For the fourth time."

A moment passed before he spoke again, "He's a fourth?"

"Robert Elmer Rubin the fourth," Jackson laughed, "That's what I'm saying, they just number the men in my family."

Jackson took a few minutes before he stopped laughing, "So when did the 'Elmer Torture' begin?"

"In second grade. How 'bout you?"

"High school. For a while, I did not mind being called 'The Ripper.' But once you hear it over and over from adults you meet that you think should be able to come up with an original 'ha ha ha' you've _never _heard just to break the ice before a meaningless conversation whose substance inevitably serves little purpose besides serving as a filler for those precious three or four minutes you'll never get back. Believe me, you start thinking of living up to your name."

Her eyes flicked around the plane, "Do you have out this?"

"What?" he leaned forward slightly.

"This…" Jackson still was not understanding, "…All this…"

"…Anger?" he tried.

"Well-,"

"Pent-up rage?"

"It would seem as though you have a fair amount of it, that's all."

"Guilty as charged," he smiled.

"So," Lisa looked down at her lap for a moment, "Do you do anything about it?"

"Like what?"

"Like jog maybe?"

"No," he shook his head, "I hate exercise."

"You don't exercise?"

"Not for the sake of exercise, let's put it that way," Jackson smiled, "But I do have an outlet."

"Sir, what can I get you to drink?" Lisa froze at the sound of the flight attendant voice, having not realized that she was there.

"A sea breeze, please," he caught Lisa's curious look out of the corner of his eye and he shrugged.

"And what about you ma'am?"

"Just water, thank you." Lisa's eyes followed the flight attendant for a few seconds. "So alcohol is your outlet?"

Jackson shook his head.

"Then who is the sea breeze for?" Lisa asked scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"You,"

"No, that's the last thing I need right now."

"Don't want to mix the cheep wine with the cheep vodka?" he asked folding his hands in his lap.

"No, I just don't want it,"

"You just might, you never know," Jackson said flashing a mischievous grin.

"I'm going to stick to water, and then try to sleep."

_Shit, _Jackson silently curse, "I thought you wanted to play." Lisa's entire body tensed and she turned to him just as he swiveled the computer screen to face her. She relaxed as the Q-Bert logo flashed onto the screen.

"That's great," Jackson turned to screen back to face him.

"These old games serve a nostalgic side, they bring me back to a time of… more certain days."

"I've been talking a lot about that lately."

"Classic arcade games?" he shot her a confused look,

"No, Certainty. Or lack there of, I'm sure it's just the times we're living in, but it seems as if everywhere I turn everyone's on edge. Sometimes it's like you could actually feel it in the air."

"24 Hour New Cable Addiction doesn't help."

"I'm slowly weaning myself off," she said. Jackson nodded and glanced down at his watch, _We need to start getting things under way here, Leese. _

"So when did this uncertainty rear it's ugly head?"

"When my husband died," she said sadly looking out the window.

"I am so sorry, and I know how you feel," her head suddenly turned to him and she listened intently. "The one you fall in love with provides power that centers us, it's something we often take for granted until the day it's gone."

"Yeah," she nodded weakly.

"How long?"

"Four years."

"But it still feels like four days, doesn't it?" Jackson nodded,

"Four seconds." He nodded again, and waited for her to continue, "Can… we… find another subject?"

"That would be fine with me, what should we change to?" _C'mon, Leese, I dare you to ask about my job. _

"So what do you do?"

Jackson smiled widely and laughed, "Well, right now, I'm functioning as a peripheral contact." Her eyes rolled upward as she thought.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, in the nine to five world of cubicles and coffee, you might call me… a project coordinator."

"And what kind of projects do you coordinate?" _Uh-huh, that right, keep digging, Leese. _

"Oh, government overthrows flashy high profile assassination, the usual." Her body froze and she lost eye contact, _No, don't curl back into that shell, Lisa, it won't do any of us any good. _

"And how does one fall into that line of work?" she finally said after a long moment of silence, he assumed she had dismissed it as just flirty play. Jackson smiled as he realized that she thought he was flirting with him, and she was flirting back.

"It's all in who you know, babe." She nodded very slowly,

"So, you're not a hit man?"

"Lousy shot," _keep going, Leese, you'll get it, you'll get it. _

"Do you work for the CIA?"

He laughed, "If I was I couldn't tell you, now could I, but, no."

"The mafia?"

"Organized crime does not inertest me."

"Then who do you work for?" he thought for a moment.

"Let's just say I'm an independent contractor who like to think of himself as… _independently _playing a pivotal role in shaping the _evolution _of our world." She seemed relieved with this answer as she visibly relaxed and made eye contact with him.

"How do you do that?"

"One body at a time," she tensed and broke eye contact again. _Don't like that answer? _

"I-I Can't-,"

"Can't what?"

"I… I can't keep joking about this."

"Who's joking?" she tensed even more and completely looked away. "I'm as serious as a plane crash," her entire body flinched at the mention of a crash, "I just thought that we'd reached a point of complete and total honesty, why would I stop now?" he laughed.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you like it so far.**

**Thank you Brego Beauty for providing the original script.** **Please Review!**

**With All Due Respect  
$Nina Rippner$**


	4. But This is What I've Learned

**Apathetic Way 2 Be **

**_"…But this is what I've learned…" _**

Lisa was at a loss, her entire body was trembling and she could not speak. After a moment of silence between them, Jackson finally spoke.

"Would you rather I lied?"

Lisa looked away and tried once again to scan out an empty seat, _how did I ever get stuck with this whack job? _

"Mr. Rippner, I don't-,"

"See why I love my job?" he grinned, "It garners so much respect."

She shook her head again, "Whatever you do it's your own business."

"Well, on most days that's true," he nodded and looked off into space for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I, I don't know- If this is supposed to scare, I don't know, I don't know," Lisa continued to glance around the airplane.

**xXx **

"Lisa?" Jackson quirked an eyebrow as Lisa glanced around the plane and fidgeted in her seat.

"I don't know…"

"_Lisa?" _he said more firmly. She stopped and looked at him, he leaned closer cutting into her personal space. "You're saying I don't know a lot, why don't you just calm down, and tell me what you're really trying to say," she took a few deep breaths.

"That what you do, or don't do- that's your own business as long as…" Lisa looked away and Jackson leaned even closer, her face was almost touching his and he loved it.

"Keep going… As long as…?"

"A-as long as you're not planning on doing something to this plane." She said shaking.

"No, I'm not suicidal," Lisa smiled and backed away from him, "Why do you assume I'm doing something to plane?"

"I don't know,"

"There you go again!" he threw his hands up and Lisa jumped from the power behind his voice.

"I just have a wild imagination… I'm sorry." She looked away, _Don't look away, Leese, keep the eye contact. _

"Stop apologizing, you've done enough of that for one day, one lifetime even. Are you sure you don't want that drink?"

She nodded her head, "Yes." Lisa was still not giving him the eye contact that he wanted.

"Then could do me a favor for a moment?"

"Favor?" she repeated distantly.

"Would you humor me for a moment and look at my face?" She complied, "Do you see anything?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. What am I looking for?"

"Familiarity," he smirked,

"I told you, I've never seen you before tonight."

"But I noticed you long before that," tears sprang to her eyes and she shook her head looking away once again.

"This isn't funny."

"It's not meant to be," he leaned towards her and took her chin in his hand, turning him to face her, "_I need you." _A tear slowly ran down her cheek and she closed her eyes tightly.

"You've got the wrong person, I _don't know you._" Jackson watched her face for a moment before he released her, "What do you want from me?" she mumbled looking off into space.

"Not what I want, what I need, ask me what I need," he bit his lip as she turned to face.

"What do you need from me?"

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"Very," she nodded.

"Well, then, Lisa, you have no idea what uncomfortable really is,"

"Just answer my damn question,"

"Lisa, you are the command_ee,_ not the command_er _I would suggest you rethink your last statement so that you won't have me angry at you."

"_Please _answer the damn question?"

Jackson smirked and glanced down the aisle before turning his attention back to Lisa. "All I need you to do at the moment is continue listening," 

"Look, I don't know where you're going with this, and I honestly don't want to."

"You can say that all you want, but I think you'll change your mind when you see this." He reached over and lowered her tray before he placed a black leather wallet on it. Lisa gasped and froze. "JR. Joe Reisert, Your fathers initials, right? You gave it to him, what was it, last Christmas?"

"Oh my Gosh-,"

"The monograms a great touch, really is funny how he and I share the same initials," her eyes snapped up to meet his and he saw the tears threatened to spill over. Jackson glanced down the aisle at the flight attendant as she made her way towards them; she had obviously pressed the flight attendant button without him knowing. Snatching it from the tray he placed it back in his pocket.

"You killed him," she whispered, he almost had not caught what she had said.

"No I haven't. But if you don't keep playing along you'll quickly have another tragedy." Lisa looked him straight in the eyes for the first time that night, her eyes were filled a mixture of fear, sadness, and rage. He merely smirked at her, "You may want to wipe those tears away if you're even considering doing the right thing." She complied with shaky hands, he smiled.

"Can I do something for you?" the flight attendant asked as she stopped beside Jackson.

"Leese, did you need another pillow?"

"No I don't need anything," she said looking up at the flight attendant.

"Ma'am is everything alright," Lisa gaze shifted to Jackson and he quickly stepped in.

"She's just had a bit of unwelcome news, a death in the family."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jackson gave a sideways glance at Lisa just in time to see her head dip, he assumed she was suppressing a glare. "I'll bring you some tissues with your drink, is that okay?"

Jackson turned back to Lisa, glaring, "Is that okay, Leese?" She nodded mutely. "That'd be great, thanks," he said turning back to the flight attendant smiling once again. She nodded and moved off; Jackson followed her with his eyes until she was out of site, he turned back to Lisa, glaring once again.

"What did you do to him?"

"Lisa, don't go letting your imagination run amok, I'm not that creative, dad will remain perfectly safe as long as you suck it up and just keep doing the right thing. Understand?"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Hold your horses, I'm getting to that."

**xXx **

Lisa watched closely as Jackson suddenly produced a CD, giving her a sideways glance he set it in the CD drive on his computer. He let out a low growl and began to push several buttons.

"I really _loathe _apples." He mumbled, Lisa could hear the all to familiar beep of the computer restarting. "This will only be one more moment," she assumed that the computer was not working for him and judging by the sound in his voice, it was a major pet peeve of his.

Without warning, Jackson turned the computer to face her. In the center of the screen was a grainy picture of a middle-aged man, he was holding his wife as they sat in the park. "Oh, no, Oh no."

"Lisa, calm down, we're still just chatting, agreed? You're perfectly okay-Okay? But you should also know that I am well versed in the art of making things not okay very fast, especially in close quarters, such as this."

* * *

**Yay Go me! I updated quickly. (Does A wierd Little Dance) **

**Anywhoosal, please Review. I try and reply to them, but somteimes I forget, so I think I'm just going to start putting the replies at the end of the next chapter :)**

**With All Due Respect  
$Nina Rippner$**


	5. Emotional attachment is really not a thr

**Apathetic Way 2 Be **

**_"…Emotional attachment is really not a threat…" _**

****

"…I take it you've seen this man before?" she nodded. "At your hotel, yes?"

"Yes, he just lost his wife, oh my God."

"What's his name?" Jackson asked, Lisa did not respond, she just continued to stare at the picture of them. "Lisa?" she looked up at him, "What's his name?"

"Charles…" she sounded distant and Jackson slowly closed the laptop and moved closer to her.

"And his last name?"

"…Keefe…"

"Just checking,"

"What do you want from me?" he laughed and shook his head.

"You keep saying that word _want_. I do not _want _anything from you. However, I _need _you to make a phone call," she shot him a confused glance. "To your hotel's front desk,"

"Why?"

"Because you have the voice of authority,"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You _do _know what I'm talking about, and as matter of fact, I _know _you know _exactly _what I'm talking about." Lisa shook her head and looked away, "What was it? A year ago that you were using your managerial pull to your advantage?" Lisa's body tensed and she turned to him,

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? I am talking about your little affair you had with Mr. Keefe."

"How… how did you know?"

"What was it that made you come back to him, Leese? MMM? Was it his touch?" Jackson reached out and stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand. She trembled and closed her eyes. "Maybe it was the way he listened to you," Jackson even closer to her and closed his eyes as he let his nose slide along the smooth skin of her neck. He nearly melted when he inhaled her scent.

Lisa could feel her body start to tremble as he relaxed into her neck, oblivious to the conversation they were just having. She felt him mumble something into her skin and she soon realized what he had said.

_"Mine." _

An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he continued to mumble into her neck.

_"Not his, mine, forever." _

Lisa whimpered when the armrest shoved into her hip and Jackson suddenly snapped to life. Straightening his jacket and running his hands through his hair, he tried to play it off as if it was nothing. Lisa however, hugged herself and scooted as far from him as she possibly could as she tried to ignore his amused gaze.

"Don't go getting shy on me, Leese," he laughed glancing around to make sure no one had seen the small slip up of his. Once satisfied, he turned back to Lisa, "Don't curl back into that shell, Lisa; we're on a time schedule. When we're done, you can curl up and go dead to the world for all I care, until we land that is."

"What do you wa-,"

Jackson raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth and Lisa quickly corrected herself.

"What do you need me to call about?"

"Simply ID yourself to the front desk clerk, tell him or her to move Mr. Keefe to penthouse suite _4080_ because the original room experienced a bit of a plumbing problem overnight. Then – and this is key – tell the clerk to assure Mr. Keefe's security chief that the new room should still satisfy all of their security parameters."

Fresh tears made their way down Lisa's cheek and Jackson reached out to wipe them away, but Lisa jerked away from his touch. Fire flashed through his eyes. "Why? What did he do-,"

"-That would prompt his immediate execution?" he asked. Lisa slowly nodded, "let's just say that he imposes change where it is not welcome." A moment of silence passed between the two before Jackson spoke again, "Not to mention his wife was a whore."

Lisa turned to him, realization stung in her eyes, "You were the other man?"

* * *

**White Angels Wings-Thank you :) I hope you like the rest of the story. Send you a smile as well :)**

**With All Due Respect  
$Nina Rippner$**


	6. When I'm Simply

**Apathetic Way 2 Be **

_**"…When I'm Simply…" **_

"Awe, so nice to know you're interested in my life, Leese," Jackson grinned, "But no. I just have a problem with marital infidelity, don't bother asking why."

Lisa eyed him, it clear he was lying. Was he ashamed of something? "It was nothing like that," she said angrily, "I didn't know that-," 

"You didn't know I had a personal problem?" he interrupted.

"I didn't know he was married," Lisa managed through clenched teeth. She had truly had enough of him interrupting her when she was trying to sabotage his plans.

"So he deceived you. Yet you still try to say that he's a decent man? That he's worth saving?"

"Compared to the one I'm sitting next to?"

Jackson smirked, a look of pure pleasure plastered across his features. He enjoyed the insult? On the other hand, maybe he just enjoyed the banter they were throwing back and forth. Either way, Lisa did not like the look that soon followed as he reached out and roughly yanked the phone from its cradle. Jackson tugged at the cord a little so that it was longer and then extended it towards Lisa.

"…so?..."

Lisa did not even look at him; she was once again starring at the seat in front of her. Jackson followed her eyes and watched the back of the head rest for a moment as he pretended to try and find out what was so interesting about it. After a moment of her not acknowledging him, he looked back at her and moved the phone closer to her face.

"Did you forget your lines?"

"No." She stated simply. That was she said no explanation, no nothing.

"Then what's the delay?"

Lisa's eyes slowly shifted towards the open laptop, she was starring openly at the picture of Keefe and his wife. Sighing, Jackson realized he still had some talking to do before she would be willing to do as he asked. Clicking his tongue once, he placed the phone back in its cradle and leaned closer towards Lisa, his lips were hovering just over her ear.

"Lisa? I'll pretend that I actually understand whatever female-driven, emotion-based dilemma you're dealing with right now, and to that, I offer my sympathy." He bit his bottom lip and nodded his head slowly as he pretended to be concerned. "But for the sake of time and sanity, let me break this down into a little male-driven, logic-based mathematics: Sacrificing one life equals saving your father's. – So. The one life you really care about for the price of one you really shouldn't." Lisa still refused to look at him, so he once again gripped her chin and turned her head so that she was now looking him straight in his eyes. Jackson loved to do this to his victims, he had been told numerous times that, when not threatening someone physically, his eyes were the scariest tool he owned, and that by forcing someone to stare into them, it was pure torture.

"Okay, look at it from where I'm sitting. You don't do this, you decided instead to scream or fake a seizure, then I suddenly start caring a lot more about the quality of my life. Because this job means a lot to a lot of people. People who'd be very upset if it weren't finished." She still said nothing and he shook her once to emphasize his point, "You want to know one of my deep, dark secrets?" Jackson started almost seductively.

"I _despise_ people being upset with me. A hazard of being a Libra, so I'm told. Regardless, it isn't pleasant, especially when their anger would likely "inconvenience" me a great deal. Get where I'm going with this?" When she did respond, he moved her head up and down himself, "You don't do it, then I start to see a degree of my life's tranquility disappear, and the prospect of some of that true discomfort I mentioned mere moments ago suddenly becomes all too probable. And _you_ would be the cause. So tell me why, at that point, I should not kill you out of pure, unadulterated spite? Right here. In your seat. Quick. Mostly painless. Lisa, it would take me more time to prop your head on that pillow and tuck you in. And the best part? No one would try to wake you till I was long gone."

Lisa's face constricted into a look of anguish as she tried to hold back a sob. _"This can't be happening."_ she whispered, had Jackson not seen her lips move he would not have known that she had said anything.

"The sooner you accept that it is really happening, the sooner you and I can be better off."

* * *

**I know this is short, but I'm not going to be doing RE writting over the summer, so I'm trying to update before that.**

**With All Due Respect  
$Nina Rippner$**


	7. AN

**Dear Readers-**

**As most of you know, I am pausing all of my RED EYE fanfics for the summer. My family will be moving this summer and I'm going to have people down all the time, so it will just be easier for me to put them on hold and then start them again after summer.  
Also by then, I hope to be on my way to publishing 'Pet.'**

**Also, I have some people ask me about the name a sign off as, Nina Rippner. Yes, I sign off with my reall name, on my Youtube and LiveJournal, I kinda play like I'm Jackson's daughter just for kicks.**

**-Nina Rippner-**


End file.
